happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ocarina of Time HD
Ocarina of Time HD is a featured level by FireNine09. It currently has over 4,300,000 plays, and a rating of 3.87 from over 13,000 votes. Irresponsible Dad is the forced character. Gameplay You start in your room, in a tree trunk. You then go on the ground, where there will be an Elf NPC (A kokiri) that has a speech box above him that says "Hey Link! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you. It's quite an honor!". When you go forward, you will run over another elf (kokiri), and pass the Kokiri Shop. Then, there is a plant, and when you get near the plant, a Deku Scrub will come out and throw a blade weapon at you, so you have to be careful not to get hit by it. Soon after you approach the Great Deku Tree. A speech box next to it says "Thou shalt save Hyrule from evil... find the 3 Spiritual Stones... one of which lies inside of myself...". You then enter the Great Deku Tree, and you fall down. Blade weapons appear on the edges of the tree when you fall down, and you must dodge them. You then fall on some water (not real water, but a mechanism made like water in the level editor). If you go forward, Gohma. A Sheikah Stone will tell you "If you are having trouble beating Gohma then go this way". If you go back, there will be a red button that when you press it, Gohma will die so you will not have to face her. If you choose to face Gohma, you will fall down slightly, and Goma will fall from above. You have to push her into the hole behind her. When she falls down the hole, a bridge will come over the hole, allowing you to pass. When you go over the bridge, you will collect the first token, a Kokiri Emerald. At the end, boosts will also push you up, and out of the Great Deku Tree. Once you come out of the Great Deku Tree, there will be an owl pirched on a tree, with a speech box to the left of him that says "Hello Link, ahead you'll find Death Mountain, home of the Gorons. Slay the beast to reveal the Stone of Fire". You then go forward, and you enter the Kakariko Village. You pass a windmill, and you then enter Death Mountain. Right after, there will be a Red Tektite, that you must avoid. You then come across a Goron, and if you hit it, it will say "HEY YOU! STOP DAT! You're ruining my day!". You then go down the valley and pass the Hylian Crest. When you reach the bottom, you will come across the entrance to King Dodongo's cave, which is blocked by some rocks. You then push a bomb down to the rocks and break them apart. When you enter the cave, and there will be a lava pit with two pillars in it. If you fall into the lava, you will die. The first pillar is going up and down, so you have to make sure not to be crushed on the ceiling. Once get of the pillars, a Dongo Larvae will approach you. If you hit it, it will explode. Then you will find a gap, where another Sheikah stone will tell you "If you are having trouble beating King Dodongo, then cross the gap." If you cross the gap and press the red button, the boss will be beaten for you. If you do not hit the red button, you have to fight King Dodongo. You push him into the lava pit at the end of the room, and he is dead. You then go to the other end of the room to collect the next token, the Goron Ruby. You then leave the cave through a pit that leads to the Zora's Domain. When you enter the Zora's Domain, you will pass a water fall thats sound is produced by a Jet. After that, you will reach Kin Zora XVI, who will tell you, "Please save my daughter. She was eaten by Jab-Jabu, the giant fish we keep in our backyard.", and he slowly moves out of the way and drops into a pit to the right of him. You you go into the backyard, you will she Jabu-Jabu. When you hit his mouth, he will open it and you can enter his stomach. He go into the first area, which has for Shaboms floating around in it. You then enter the second area, where Princess Ruto points at Barinade. When you press a yellow button beneath Barinade, blood will come spilling out of the ceiling and Barinade will retract back up to the top of Jabu-Jabu's stomach. You then get the last token, the Zora Saphire, and the level is finished. Secret Finish The level can be completed under 20 seconds if the player can find the secret finish. The secret finish can be found by using the left and right flying technique. When you go off the first tree trunk in the beginning, use the technique to go on top of the Kokiri shop, then go on the ground above you where the second piece of heart is. Use the boost to boost you up, and if you use the technique again to get as far as you can, there will be a secret finish line at the very bottom right corner of the map. Trivia *This level is featured twice, one is the original, while the other is the fixed version. Gallery Screenshot_116.png|The beginning. the kokiri shop.png|The Kokiri shop. HwOcarinaOfTimeHD.png|Entering the Great Deku Tree. I cheated.png|The cheat. Screenshot_118.png|Gohma. kokiri emrald.png|Getting the Kokiri Emerald. the owl.png|The owl. kakariko village..png|Kakariko Village. the goron.png|The Goron. hylian crest.png|The Hylian Crest. entering the cave.png|Entering Dodongo's cave. inside the cave.png|Inside the cave. the sheikah stone.png|The Sheikah stone. I cheated again.png|The second cheat. king dodongo.png|King Dodongo. NOT IN THE PIT! IT BURNS!.png|King Dodongo in the lava pit. goron ruby.png|Getting the Goron Ruby. Zora's domain.png|Entering the Zora's Domain. waterfall.png|The waterfall. King Zora.png|King Zora. Entering Jabu-Jabu's belly..png|Entering Jabu-Jabu's belly. green bubbles..png|The green Shaboms. princess ruto.png|Princess Ruto telling you to find Barinade. zora sappire.png|Getting the Zora Saphire. The ending of oot hd.png|The ending. Screenshot_105.png|The first piece of heart. Screenshot_106.png|The second piece of heart. Screenshot_107.png|The third piece of heart. Screenshot_108.png|The fourth piece of heart. Ocarina of Time Secret Finish.png|At the secret finish. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Irresponsible Dad Category:Levels based on other games Category:2012